Love, Actually
by ale0488
Summary: A one-shot based on the "You're perfect to me" scene of Love Actually with our two favorites: Beca and Chloe.


Chloe Beale loves her boyfriend James with all her heart, or at least, that was she thought. It was their engagement party eve when her best friends: Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad insisted to hire a second professional photograph for the event. "It will be for the best if we have our memories Chloe".

The real reason Chloe didn't want a second photographer was because that second photographer would be Stacie's cousin: Beca Mitchell. You'll see, Chloe thought Beca hated her, every time Beca and Chloe were in the same room, Beca stared at Chloe fixedly that made Chloe uncomfortable or every time Chloe tried to talk with her, Beca excused herself and turn away from Chloe.

The engagement day arrived and it was beautiful: James' speech, the food, the music, the ring, every detail was on point. The photographer James' hired, was professional and asked the happy couple to pose in the garden at the sunset, with their family and friends. In the other hand, Beca captured all the little moments Chloe had with her family, her friends, all the smiles, the hugs, the tears.

Two weeks passed and Chloe was disappointed because the first photographer captured everything but for some strange reason, Chloe's hair looked orange in the pictures and that only meant she needs ask Beca her photographs.

"Stacie, I know it's a great inconvenient but, can you come with me and ask your cousin the photos she took?"

"I'm sorry Chloe but Aubrey and I have an all day spa. I'm going to text you her address and you can go" before Chloe could answer her the line was dead and seconds later a notification from Stacie arrived.

Beca's home wasn't that far from her house so she decided to walk there. The 15 minutes Chloe walked to Beca's home, she was thinking how to ask Beca for the photos: _'Hey Beca!' no, that's not going to work. 'Hey you, how…' no, too informal. 'Good evening Beca, how are you?' ugh, no too formal._ Her inner battle took longer that she expected and before she realized, she was in front of Beca's home.

 _'_ _Here goes nothing'_ was Chloe's thought before she knocks 3 times. Once the door opened Chloe was shocked. Beca was wearing a simple turtle red sweater and skinny jeans with a pair of red Converse; her hair was loose and her eyes were delineated perfectly.

"Uhm… hello?" Chloe was pull out of her shock when Beca spoke.

"Hi Beca! How are you? Can I come in?" Chloe asked once she was already inside making Beca follow her inside her house.

"Please, make yourself home" Beca replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Well, thank you" Chloe sat in the chair Beca was working "Wow, is this your work?" to Chloe's surprise the photographs Beca has are amazing, beyond amazing, it was beautiful. "This is awesome Beca" Chloe took the laptop and slide all the pictures of that event.

After a couple minutes Beca tried to take her laptop but Chloe had it more strength than Beca "What can I do for you Chloe?" it sounded harsher than Beca wanted making Chloe feel a weird pain in her chest.

"Can you show me the pictures you took in my engagement party? The ones our photographer took are horrible and I really want one, just one picture were my hair doesn't look like a carrot. I remember you went and" before Chloe said anything else Beca spoke "Chloe, stop. You are just rambling. I don't have ready those pictures. Sorry"

Chloe ignored the comment and searched in the laptop her photos. "Look! I found them" expressed the red hair girl when found a folder labeled as 'Chloe's Engagement' "Oh Beca! They are beautiful" said Chloe as she passes one photo after another "They are super close Beca. I look really pretty"

Beca was getting anxious by the second. Chloe is about to discover her deepest secret: that she was in love with Chloe. Beca could see every movement in slow motion, like one of those movies were something big it's about to get discover or some serial killer it's about to pop out of nowhere. Chloe it's reviewing every picture she took at her engagement party where Beca focus only in Chloe. Every picture it's edited in such way that Chloe seems like a model or a rock star and the photos are only about Chloe. All the people around her has been cut off the frame or been blurred.

By the time the pictures finished there was a video. It was the moment when James kneeled and ask Chloe to make him the happiest man on earth and marry him but the video was only focused in Chloe. Her face, her features, her reaction, her smile; however, her eyes didn't have a spark and you could see it perfectly in Beca's video.

Once the video finished Chloe was the first one who spoke, almost like a whisper "But you don't like me. You always avoid me" It was an affirmation Chloe made, she wasn't sure if it was for her or for Beca. "You barely look at me or stay in the same room as I am"

"Uhm… as you can see, the photos need some editing" Beca says nervously and meets Chloe's eyes. She can see a glimpse of sadness in the baby blue eyes "You know where the exit is located. Please close the door before you leave" Beca shoves her hands in her back pockets jeans. "I – I have a… uhm a late lunch" Beca breaks visual contact and walks to her door opening it and return her gaze to Chloe confessing her "It's a self-preservation thing you know?" saying that, Beca closes the door and walks as fast as possible to nowhere, leaving a very confused Chloe behind.

A couple days passed and Christmas arrived. Beca stopped asking her cousin Stacie about Chloe and Chloe stopped asking about Beca. Despite they don't talk each other, they always wonder about each other lives.

That cold Christmas Beca decided to change her live. She decided to confess Chloe how she felt about her so she starts writing in a stack of large cue cards her feelings. About 2 hours later Beca took her cue cards and her beats speakers and walk straight to Chloe's home. ' _Fuck it'_ was Beca's thought when she knocks 3 times.

"I'm coming!" Chloe scream from her living room, where she was watching a horror movie with James. To say she was shocked when she saw Beca in her 5'2'' beauty it's an understandment.

"Who is it?!" James screamed from their living room. 'Say its Carols Singers' instructed the first large handwriting cue card Beca was holding and with her other hand Beca places her index finger in her own mouth signing to be quiet and not to tell James it's her.

"It's Carols Singers" screams Chloe back.

"Give them a coin and tell them to get out of here!" replied James and accommodate himself in his sofa.

Beca plays the button in her beats speakers and 'White Christmas' plays in the background. Beca leaves the speakers in the ground and passes to the next large cue card that says:

'With any luck, by next year' Beca passes to the next large cue card.

'I'll be going out with one of these girls…' Beca passes to the next large cue card that contains magazine clippings of actresses like Gal Gadot, Gisel Bündchen, Charlize Teron and Scarlett Johansson, making Chloe giggles and mouthing "Okay?" Beca passes to the next large cue card.

'But for now, let me say' next large cue card.

'Without any hope or agenda' next large cue card.

'Just because it's Christmas' next large cue card.

'(And at Christmas you tell the truth)' next large cue card.

'To me, you are perfect' in this large cue card Chloe looks up and meets Beca's grey blue eyes. Beca smiles tenderly to Chloe and passes to the next large cue card where Chloe looks down again.

'And my wasted heart will love you' Beca passes to the next large cue card.

'Until you look like this' Beca passes to the next large cue card that contains a big mommy image making Chloe laugh and Beca feels butterflies in her stomach with that sound. Beca passes to the final large cue card that says:

'Merry Christmas' smiling at Chloe and making Chloe whisper a sweet "Merry Christmas"

Beca leaves the final large cue card in the floor and places both of her thumbs up while she looks at Chloe and finally picks up her large cue cards and her speaker and turned around and left walking once again leaving a happy and confused Chloe.

An hour after Beca arrived home and accommodate the mess she made with the cue cards, she hears a knock in her door. Once she opens and sees Chloe with three suitcase and swollen eyes a huge smile takes place in Beca's face. Chloe launches to Beca, hugging her as tight as she can. Chloe inhales Beca's scent.

A couple minutes later Chloe detached herself from Beca and slaps her, strong. "Who do you think you are?! You think you can just go to my house and tell me in the most ridiculous, romantic way that you love me?! Huh?!" Another slap "Do you think that I would come back to your place and tell you that it was the most romantic thing someone has ever done to me?!" Another slap. At this point Beca has her arms around Chloe's waist, bringing her closer to her. "Do you think that I will confessed to you that I'm in love with you suddenly?!" Chloe closes both of her fists and punch Beca in her chest a couple times "Well, joke it's on you! Because I was already in love with you!" Beca smiles from ear to ear, raising her left hand slowly to Chloe's cheek and cleaning the tears in Chloe's cheeks.

"Do you think that you can just hold me and look at me like that and smile at me like that and make me feel like this?" Chloe was getting more and more relax with Beca's touch. "And… and… and" Beca places her left thumb on Chloe's lips, caressing them softly, like they were going to break, while her left index finger was touching tenderly Chloe's jawline. It was just a few seconds later when Beca closes the distance between their lips and a whole zoo moved in Beca's stomach and fireworks exploded in Chloe's body.

Their lips moved in sync and their bodies fits like two puzzle pieces. It was that emotion that unleashes a primary instinct of protection to the other one. That makes you scream to the world that you are in love. That makes you feel invincible. That makes you write cheesy songs about the other one. That makes you hold her for the rest of your life.

Chloe would have to make a lot of explanations to their friends and family of why she canceled her wedding and Beca would have to confront her cousin's girlfriend: Aubrey Posen of why she is the reason Chloe cancelled her wedding, but in that moment, everything was Beca and Chloe and that's all that matter.

Beca originally thought she liked Chloe but it was more love, actually.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect characters or the Love Actually scene script**


End file.
